A mobile device, such as a smart phone, may be used with one or more additional devices that provide additional functions and/or features that are not present on the mobile device by itself. For example, a mobile device may be used with smart glasses that capture and/or present visual data to a user, headphones that capture and/or present audio data to a user, smart watches or fitness trackers that monitor activities of a user, etc. Social interactions and habits may evolve based on the availability and use of these devices.